


Taking Care of Kirsten

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stitch goes wrong, Cameron has to take care of Kirsten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Kirsten

It was supposed to be a normal stitch. Well, supposed to be are the magic words. Nothing was normal when it came to Kirsten. She had to stay in the stitch for as long as possible in every case. It drove Cameron crazy. Kirsten knew this, but she didn’t care. People were dead, and she was more interested in finding who did it than whether or not Cameron would yell at her for an hour about being unsafe. 

In this particular stitch though, Kirsten was passed out (she loathed to say “coma” even though that’s what it was) for two days. She had bounced out exactly when the brain of the victim collapsed. Her vitals had gone off the charts, and Cameron had found himself looking at exactly what happened to Marta. It took three people to pull Kirsten out of the tank, and she was still seizing when they finally got her out. 

Cameron spent every waking moment at Kirsten’s bedside. She had promised to take care of herself. He had trusted her to bounce at the right time, even though he was worried sick that she couldn’t make it in time. And this time, she didn’t.

Camille and Linus dropped in every once in a while, but Camille was busy with school while she wasn’t at the Stitchers lab. Linus was recalculating the machines after Kirsten had made them go haywire, which honestly didn’t take too long, but he wanted to give Cameron some space. 

It was only two days that Kirsten was out, but it took another two or so day for Kirsten to return to being Kirsten. It was a constant battle.

“Kirsten, you have to eat.” Cameron stood in the door way of his bedroom, holding soup.

“I don’t wanna.” Kirsten replied drowsily, her face hidden in the pillows. 

“You have to. Please.” He said the last word quietly as he sat down on the bed.

“I don’t feel good.” She huffed, raising herself on her elbows to sit up.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t bounced too late,” Cameron stopped himself. There would be time for that later. “Eat.” He held up the bowl.

Kirsten slammed her fist onto the pillow and groaned. “Fine.” 

Cameron held the bowl of soup out to her while she sat up. Kirsten glared at him, but took the bowl. 

He talked while she ate. “You’re getting better, I didn’t need to help you sit up.”

Kirsten stared off into space, trying to ignore him. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“You get ten times more annoying when you’re trying to take care of me.” Kirsten replied, turning her head to look at him. “Did you find the killer?”

Cameron looked at her in disbelief. “No, because when we finally pulled you out of the tank you were mumbling nonsense, not clues to the killer.”

Kirsten rolled her eyes. “I was trying to hear what the victim was saying.”

“You almost got yourself killed for it!” Cameron really didn’t feel like arguing with her.

“And you still didn’t catch the killer.” Kirsten set down the bowl. “When can I leave?”

“Slow down there, roadrunner. You just said you didn’t feel good.”

“Yeah? Well I’m telling you now that I feel fine, and I want to go home.” Kirsten threw off the covers and started to stand.

“Wait, you may not want to do that,” Cameron sighed. “Kirsten, will you please just come back to bed?”

“I want to go home. I’m sure Camille has wrecked the place already.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Camille has…other engagements.” Cameron shook his head. “Please just come sit down.” He grabbed her arms gently and tried to tug her back to the bed. 

Kirsten pulled away. “Cameron, why can’t you just let me go? I feel fine.” 

Cameron let go and put his hands up. “Sure you do. Go ahead and leave.”

Kirsten took several steps before she started to sway, and Cameron caught her just as she began to fall.

“Told you.” He muttered as he picked her up bridal style and placed her back into the bed.

Kirsten was asleep for a few hours after that. Cameron fell into his couch and sighed. How long until I can’t convince her to stay? He thought.

He was just dozing off when he heard a noise in the kitchen. Great, Kirsten’s up.

Heaving himself off the couch, he turned around and saw Kirsten almost at the door. “And where do you think you’re going?”

Kirsten stopped. “Home. Where else would I be going?”

“You’re definitely not ready to go home.”

“Says who? I’m fine. Stop worrying about me.” Kirsten turned around. 

“Kirsten, it’s my-“ He was cut off.

“Your job to look after me. I know. You’ve told me a thousand times before.”

“Then why won’t you let me do it? You were passed out for two days!”

Kirsten had had enough. She was done letting Cameron treat her like a child. “Say it, Cameron! I was in a coma. And now I’m not.” She was nearly yelling.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay! I don’t want anything to happen to you!”

“I’m telling you I’m fine. Stop treating me like such a baby!” Kirsten yelled.

“Then stop acting like one!” Cameron yelled back.

Kirsten glared at him. “Why do you even care so much?”

Cameron took a deep breath. “Because…I love you.” 

Kirsten blinked. Sure, she had felt love in the Stitches before, but nothing in real life. Besides, no one had ever really loved her. Sure, she had several boyfriends in high school, but every one of them left her after a short time. Something about being emotionless and cold and selfish drove them away.

“Kirsten? Please…say something.” Cameron begged, his anger gone.

“I-I don’t know?” She said, still completely taken aback. “No one has ever loved me before.”

“Then let me.” Cameron said quietly, and when she didn’t respond, added, “at least let me care about you.”

Kirsten thought for a moment. “Fine,” She relented, and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Now can you please get back to bed?”

“Yes, mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stitchers fic, and there'll be more to come, hopefully! Reviews and comments are encouraged.


End file.
